


Tennis Menace

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Cartoon Network
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10108331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: It's another lovely week at the Cartoon Cartoon Summer Resort, however, there are tennis balls being fired at random all around the summer resort. Penn and Cindy find out that it's the cause of Dexter's robot going haywire and they must help him keep it under control.





	

Penn and Cindy decided to visit the hotel once it opened.

"Hey, this place has air conditioning." Penn smiled.

"Oh, man, this is so cool!" Cindy beamed about the hotel.

They they then came to what looked like a golden framed portrait of a little girl in golden locks with a pink bow in her hair and wearing a pink dress with white knee socks and darker pink shoes with green eyes.

"Wow, she's beautiful..." Cindy whispered.

"She is, isn't she?" a voice asked.

Cindy turned to see a familiar face. "Oh, hi, Dakota, do you know this girl?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Dakota smiled. "That little girl is me when I was six."

"For a minute there, I thought it was that other little girl... Oh, what's her name?" Penn commented before pausing to think. "Oh, yeah, Darla Dimple."

"Isn't she that little girl who acted nice and sweet in front of her audience but was a spoiled brat all along?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, she's the one on TV." Penn told her.

"Anyway, Dakota, I didn't know you lived in a hotel when you were six." Cindy said.

"Oh, yeah, that was back when my mother was in Europe a lot and my daddy was running the hotel." Dakota smiled in memory.

"That sounds like Eloise, my favorite books growing up..." Cindy smiled back.

"Are you guys having a good time over here?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah, pretty good, I suppose..." Penn shrugged. "Though it was a bummer about the pool until we saved the day."

"I heard about that," Dakota smiled. "You guys did a great thing for everyone."

"We're the talk of the century." Cindy agreed.

"Somewhat yes, even Sarah's said some good things." Dakota told them.

"Sarah?" Cindy asked out of surprise.

"Uh-huh, that's probably the only nice thing she'll ever say." Dakota agreed.

"Hm..." Cindy smirked while Penn went to talk with the Red Guy.

"Okay, Cindy, let's get out of here." Penn said once he was done with the Red Guy.

"Johnny, could you move the luggage away from the exit?" Dakota asked Johnny as he was reading a magazine.

"Aw, man, I might mess up my hair picking up this luggage." Johnny complained.

"But you carried yours, your mother's, and Anne Maria's luggage." Cindy reminded him.

"Um, well..." Johnny stammered. "I don't know where the luggage cart is."

"I think a guest borrowed it last night." Dakota shrugged.

"I think those delinquents were using it last night and didn't give it back." Johnny offered.

Penn and Cindy went down the hallway and knocked on every door to ask if anyone had the luggage cart, but they got all different answers. They then heard familiar voices down at the end of the hallway.

"Oh, man, that was so much fun using the luggage cart." Duncan commented.

"Especially when I knocked Doris down," Abby laughed in agreement. "Priceless."

Cindy knocked on the door.

"WHAT?!" Duncan and Abby yelled out.

"Duncan, Abby, it's me, Cindy," Cindy called back. "I need the luggage cart!"

"Oh, it's just Cindy." Duncan said.

"Here, we don't need it anymore... Yet." Abby told them.

"Thanks, guys." Cindy told them.

Cindy then wheeled the luggage cart to the others. "Here you go, Johnny." she smiled to the young blonde man so they could now get out of the hotel and explore the Summer Resort for the second week.

"What a great way to start the day off." Penn commented.

Johnny then moved the luggage for them and they wandered out of the hotel.

"See you guys, if you want anything, just be sure to charge it to me, Dakota!" Dakota called out and waved.

"We will and thank you for getting us a hotel room." Cindy told her.

"No problem, guys." Dakota smiled before she went back inside.

"Ugh, my hair is frizzing up..." Cindy groaned as she touched her hair that was soaking wet from sweat. "Let's get in the pool, I'm turning into Kentucky Fried Cindy."

"Heh... Kentucky Fried Cindy," Penn chuckled. "Good one."

"Heh... Thanks..." Cindy smiled weakly.

"After this, wanna play tennis?" Penn offered.

"I could try, I haven't played since summer camp." Cindy smiled.

"Sweet, this is gonna be the best day ever." Penn smiled back.

"I know, I mean, what could possibly go wrong?" Cindy asked.

Penn soon stopped. Cindy then walked into him and fell on the ground.

"You just had to say it..." Penn shook his head. "Cindy, I love you so much."

Cindy then groaned and held her head to see what hit her. "A tennis ball?"

Penn knelt down beside her. "A tennis ball? Where'd that come from?"

"The tennis court?" Cindy smirked jokingly.

"Come on..." Penn said after rolling his eyes.

"Yes, sir." Cindy mumbled and then walked with Penn.

They walked along and when they walked by the pool, the Powerpuff Girls were there. Bubbles was walking around while Blossom was reading and Buttercup was on the diving board.

"Hey, Girls." Cindy greeted.

"Hey, Brittany, Brandi, and Bianca." Penn also greeted.

Cindy bore a deadpan expression.

"I heard there is a secret grove next to the Nurse's Office that has a turnip plant in it somewhere," Bubbles told them. "Turnips are weird!"

"I hate turnips." Penn grunted.

"They're good for you, but I agree, they're disgusting like spinach." Cindy stuck her tongue out.

"I hate spinach too." Penn grunted again.

Blossom giggled.

"What's so funny, Bloss?" Cindy asked.

"I saw Johnny Bravo wearing a fake mustache yesterday!" Blossom smiled. "He looked really silly."

"Why was he wearing a fake mustache?" Cindy asked.

"I dunno, but I wonder where he keeps it," Blossom replied. "He isn't wearing it today."

"He was probably hiding from Anne Maria," Buttercup suggested. "Who could blame him? She sprays her hair about 56 times a day."

Penn looked to Cindy.

"The one who looks like Snookie from Jersey Shore." Cindy told him.

"Mm... Snookie~" Penn replied.

"I tripped over a rock in the parking lot," Buttercup told them while they were here. "Weird thing is that it had a collar."

"A rock had a collar?" Cindy gave an odd look to Buttercup.

"That's what I said!" Buttercup replied. "Are you gonna make me repeat myself again?"

"N-No, sir." Cindy told her anxiously.

Buttercup soon held out a fist which made Cindy flinch before she punched her in the arm two times. "Two for flinching!"

"Sorry, Buttercup..." Cindy groaned as she held her now sore arm.

Penn laughed until his arm then got punched. "Owww!"

"That's for calling me Butterball yesterday." Buttercup told him.

"Sorry..." Penn said weakly.

"Buttercup, that's enough." Blossom scolded her toughest fighter sister.

"Pssh! Whatever..." Buttercup scoffed.

"Sorry about that, Cindy and Mr. Penn." Blossom said.

"That's okay, Blossom." Cindy said softly.

"No harm done, Blossom." Penn added.

Penn and Cindy then walked off.

"Take cover!" Penn yelped as more tennis balls were rocketing from the back.

Cindy then hid behind Penn for protection. "What the heck is going on?!" she then asked.

"How should I know?!" Penn replied.

"You guys think this is bad? I lost my wallet!" The Mayor pouted.

"Go find it yourself!" Penn told him.

"PENN!" Cindy scolded. "We'll help you find it."

Penn growled as he didn't want to go over all of this again.

"Ooh, I should give you a reward for your generosity." The Mayor smiled to Cindy.

"Thank you, come on, Penn." Cindy then said.

"Oh, no, I'm not going through this again, we're not your slaves or pack mules!" Penn declined.

Cindy groaned and sighed to him. "Come on, it's just a day out of our lives."

"I'm just saying that we're not everybody's slaves, now do you agree with me on that or not?" Penn said to her.

"Well, yeah, but--" Cindy started.

"I rest my case." Penn replied. 

"I'M NOT DONE TALKING YET!" Cindy yelled at him.

"Fine, what were you gonna say?" Penn then asked.

"I was going to say no, but doing a good deed is a reward on its own, whether we get one in the end or not." Cindy then finished.

"I did like being talked about..." Penn had to admit.

"See what I mean?" Cindy smiled to him.

"Hmm..." Penn hummed as he thought about this. "Fine, but next summer, I pick the vacation." 

"You know I'm not old enough to go to Tijuana." Cindy told him.

"Dang it!" Penn groaned.

"Come on, let's go." Cindy told him.

"Hmm... Now if I was a wallet, where would I be?" Penn pondered.

The two kept wandering around until they passed Courage who appeared to be wearing a blonde wig.

"Courage, is that you?!" Cindy asked.

Courage babbled to her with a nervous smile as he wore the wig to hide from Mojo Jojo so he wouldn't scare him.

"What did he say?" Penn asked.

"I don't know, I don't speak Dog." Cindy shrugged.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T SPEAK DOG?!" Courage cried out as he jumped while tugging on his wig as he wanted to tell them about this. "LEARN! LEARN! LEEEARN!"

"Courage is hiding from Mojo Jojo so he doesn't scare him." Dawn translated as she was now right behind the duo.

"GAH!" Cindy jumped up and landed in the middle of the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cindy, I didn't mean to scare you." Dawn replied.

"A little late for that, Daisy." Penn said to the moonchild.

"Dawn." The moonchild corrected.

"Whatever." Penn shrugged.

"Anyway, that's what Courage is trying to tell you guys." Dawn then said.

"Uh-huh..." Courage smiled and nodded to the moonchild.

"He also thinks that a mustache would be better," Dawn continued to translate for the cowardly dog. "If you bring him one, he will give you this wig."

"What're we gonna use the wig for?" Cindy teased. "So Penn can accompany me to the mother daughter dance?"

"Hahaha, very funny." Penn scoffed.

"I thought it was." Cindy defended.

"Why you little..." Penn glared before getting hit by another tennis ball. "Ow!" 

Cindy giggled at his misfortune until she then got hit by a tennis ball.

"Who's laughing now!" Penn teased.

Dexter panicked as he was near the tennis court where his robot was going out of control.

"Dexter, what's going on?!" Cindy asked the boy genius.

"Oh, no, The Tennis Tron 35-Z has gone haywire, shooting hundreds of tennis balls at random and breaking a lot of stuff!" Dexter panicked. "If only I had a suit of armor, I could get closer to this robot-gone-berserk, and disarm him! Will you help me?"

"Sure we will, right, Penn?" Cindy promised.

"Yeah, we will." Penn agreed.

"Yes!" Cindy cheered as he was cooperating for once.

"Thank you, thank you." Dexter sounded relieved.

"We'll get it for you," Cindy promised. "Come on, Penn, let's go."

"You so owe me for this." Penn muttered to her.

"Grow up..." Cindy sighed at his immaturity.

Penn then gave her a wedgie in response.

"NOT AGAIN!" Cindy yelped.

"Yes, again!" Penn mocked her.

"Why didn't I just wear diapers today?" Cindy moaned.

"Come on, my little monkey, we have to go find Danny some armor." Penn told her.

"Dexter." Cindy corrected.

"Whatever." Penn shrugged.

They then continued their journey as they walked around the cabins.

"Hey, Cindy, look what I found, a fake mustache." Penn told the little girl.

"It looks better than that beard you used to have." Cindy teased.

Penn then reached out for her with a low growl.

"MOM!!!" Cindy called out.

"Your mom isn't here, she went on her honeymoon again." Penn reminded her.

"Aw, crap." Cindy pouted.

Penn smirked evilly at her in response.

"I'm sorry, Penn." Cindy said.

"You better be..." Penn turned away. "I wanted to give you a present too."

"Ooh! Is it another fishing trip?" Cindy beamed.

"Nope." Penn said.

"Disney World?" Cindy asked.

"Let's see..." Penn walked off.

"Um... A spa?" Cindy asked as she followed him.

"Nope." Penn shrugged.

"Hmm... I give up." Cindy replied.

They then ran into a familiar looking ballerina.

"Which one is that?" Penn whispered.

"Dexter's sister." Cindy whispered back.

"Oh... Hi, Dee Dee." Penn then remembered.

"Hiiii, Cindy!" Dee Dee beamed before hugging the little girl.

"Too tight!" Cindy strained. "Too tight!"

Dee Dee then giggled and dropped Cindy in the middle of the floor as she gasped for air. "I wish I had a cute little pet rock that I could hold and hug and love all day long!" she then beamed.

"You have a pet rock?" Penn asked.

"That's a little weird." Cindy commented.

"I wish I had one, I don't..." Dee Dee frowned before smiling. "Wouldn't that be nice though?"

"If only Elmyra Duff got a pet rock..." Cindy shuddered about the girl from the Tiny Toons who nearly killed any animals she could get a hold of.

"We'll get you a pet rock." Penn decided.

"That's seriously a thing?" Cindy asked.

"They were popular back in the 1970's." Penn shrugged.

"Really? How do you know?" Cindy asked. "Did you have a pet rock as a kid?"

'How old do you think I am?!" Penn glared slightly. 

"Do you want me to answer that?" Cindy asked.

"The point is, I know about them and I'm sure we can find a rock for your friend." Penn smiled simply then.

"Well, all right... We'll get a pet rock for Dee Dee." Cindy replied.

Dee Dee giggled. "You guys should come over for Dad's barbecue."

"We'll think about it, we'll see you later, Dee Dee." Cindy said.

"Yeah, we'll see you later, Daisy." Penn added.

"Dee Dee."

"Whatever."

"I will give you this pretty flower once you get me a pet rock." Dee Dee told them.

"Um... Okay?" Cindy shrugged. "Come on, Penn, let's get this mustache to Courage."

"Aw, but it looks good on me..." Penn replied.

"Yeah, it looks better than that braid you had back in the 80's." Cindy had to admit.

"I thought I looked pretty sexy with that braid." Penn pouted.

"It was weird looking..." Cindy said.

"It was a style back then!" Penn defended. "The chicks dug it... Especially Carlotta..." he then sniffled slightly. "God, I miss that woman..."

"There, there, Penn, it's okay, I'm sure she misses you too..." Cindy soothed.

Penn sighed as he tried to calm down. "I wish you could've seen her, Cindy... I'd never been more in love with another woman until I laid eyes on her."

"What about your wife?" Cindy asked.

"Come on, let's find that rock." Penn changed the subject.

"Shouldn't we get this mustache to Courage first?" Cindy suggested.

"Fine..." Penn rolled his eyes as he got on his hands and knees in the parking lot. "Make me get down on the ground, now I gotta get back up..."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Penn, do you want me to help you up so you don't break your back from old age?" Cindy asked.

"OLD?!" Penn snapped.

"Well, you're not as young as you used to--" Cindy started.

"ENOUGH, CINDY, YOU DO NOT CALL ME OLD, GOT IT?!" Penn scolded.

"Sorry, Uncle Penn." Cindy said.

"HELP ME UP!" Penn told her.

"Okay, I do this to Daddy all the time... Take my hand, but not so hard--" Cindy said.

Penn then squeezed her hand.

"Gah!" CIndy yelped. "Okay... Now hold on..." She then ran the other way to help him up to his feet.

"Phew! Thanks, Cindy." Penn felt relieved.

"You're welcome, now do you have that mustache?" Cindy then asked.

"Sure do." Penn nodded.

"Come on then, let's go see Courage!" Cindy smiled.

"Maybe I should grow a mustache." Penn pondered.

"It would make you look a bit distinguished..." Cindy shrugged. "It would be different though."

Penn and Cindy then walked back to see the pink cowardly dog and unsurprisingly, Dawn was with Courage.

"Here you go, Courage," Cindy told the pink dog. "Here's your mustache."

Courage babbled thankfully and put the mustache on and gave the wig back in return as a trade.

"He said thank you for the mustache, now Mojo Jojo won't recognize him, the wig wasn't working for him anyway." Dawn translated.

"Thanks, boy." Cindy smiled and petted Courage on the head.

Courage smiled back to Cindy as he wore the fake mustache. 

"Hey, Cindy," Penn smirked as he wore the wig. "Take out the possum, feed the trash, wash the garden, rake up the laundry..."

"Oh, grow up, Penn!" Cindy scoffed.

Penn laughed as he continued on anyway. "Oh, Cindy, dear, when you're done with all that, don't forget to watch Peppa Pig."

Cindy groaned as they kept walking along.

"Oh, what a beautiful day on my island, that I, the Princess Lu, will someday rule in all my glory..." Lu walked along the sand merrily while holding Lancelot on his leash. "Anyone wishing bring me fried bananas made find me, serve me this side."

A volleyball then hit Lu and was accidentally hit by Sky and Sammy as they played together.

"OW!" Lu yelped out in pain.

"Oops, sorry, Lu!" Sky called out.

Penn hid a snicker. "Cindy, did you see that?" 

"Penn, that's mean..." Cindy scolded and came to the island girl. "Are you okay, Lu?"

"Why do I see three of you...?" Lu groaned.

Lancelot came over to the two teens. Sammy then picked the turtle up and hug him.

"Oh, he's so cute..." Sky cooed. "Who knew turtles could be so cute?"

"Would you care to join me?" Lu asked the two teens. "The Royal Personage would enjoy some company... Perhaps someone to fan?"

"Gee, uh, sounds tempting, but I think I'm gonna pass." Sky said as she hugged Lancelot.

"Same here." Sammy added.

"Then drop the turtle!" Lu then snapped.

Sky then dropped Lancelot. Lancelot pouted until Lu put his leash on him and stormed off with him. Cindy then saw Sky playing volleyball which made her have hearts in her eyes and she began to drool. 

"Uh, Cindy?" Penn called.

Cindy giggled shyly. Penn then gave Cindy a wet willy to wake her up.

"GAH! Don't do that!" Cindy told him.

"You were making googly eyes at Shelby." Penn defended.

"Sky."

"Whatever."

Cindy rubbed the inside of her ear.

"We'll trade you a yo-yo for a Space Ghost rookie trading card." A guy from a booth told Penn and Cindy.

"Space Ghost... Now that's a name I haven't heard from in a while..." Penn commented.

"You've met Space Ghost?" Cindy asked him in shock.

"Yes, I have, with Teller of course." Penn replied.

"How did that work out?" Cindy asked.

"We were guests on his talk show." Penn explained.

"Oh, did you like it?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah... Sure..." Penn looked away from her. "Oh, I can't lie to you..." he then said before laughing. "Aw, man, Cin, you should've seen it... We were owning his spacey butt!"

"What did you do?" Cindy asked.

Penn then took out his phone and found a YouTube clip. "Feast your eyes."

Cindy then watched it before looking at him again. "You even had that earring too." she then noted.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that was my thing back in the 90's..." Penn smiled sheepishly.

Cindy was then watching the video and laughed. "Oh, wow."

"See? I told you." Penn replied.

"Teller's silly!" Cindy giggled. "Space Ghost's treating him like a dog!"

"That's my job!" Penn glared.

"We've got this very rare trading card in mint condition! If you want it, you'll have to bring us a starfish to trade for it." Another person told them.

"Um, he's one of Space Ghost's friends like Zorak." Penn shrugged.

"If you can get us a yo-yo, we'll trade you this scary mask." Yet another person told them.

"Um... Thank you?" Cindy shrugged.

"What is with these people?" Penn asked.

"Trading Post." Cindy pointed to the sign.

"Oh, right..." Penn blushed sheepishly before looking ahead. "Hmm... Say, Cindy? Isn't that your friend, Double... Double D... Did I get that right?"

"Wow, Penn, I'm impressed!" Cindy beamed.

"And that's his girlfriend... July?" Penn asked.

"Ooh, so close, but her name is June." Cindy said.

"I'm still learning, Cindy." Penn told her.

"You're doing better and I respect that..." Cindy said.

"You want the burger, June?" Double D offered.

"I'm full." June held her stomach.

"Hey, guys." Cindy greeted.

"Hello, Cindy, Penn." Double D replied.

"Double D, June..." Penn nodded back.

"Um... Yeah..." June blinked.

"He's gotten better..." Cindy said. "Ooh, that burger looks good..."

"Do you want it?" Double D asked. "I ordered a Big Value Meal at the restaurant, but all I wanted was the fries, but they didn't give me ketchup."

"Hold on, I think I got some ketchup from last night, let me see..." Penn said before checking his pocket and took out a packet. "Here you go."

"Are you sure you want that, Double D?" June winced.

"You know how I like ketchup with my fries." Double D said as he accepted the ketchup and gave them the cheeseburger.

"I guess you guys heard about Dexter's robot going haywire over at the tennis courts?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised... You know how Dexter's inventions tend to go crazy..." June said. "Though I don't think Ed and Dee Dee had anything to do with it this time... I think Mandark maybe did it."

"Could be... First, the pool problem, now Dexter's robot has gone haywire, what's next, a volcano erupts?" Cindy commented.

"You told me we didn't have to worry about that!" Penn snapped.

"I was joking!" Cindy smiled nervously.

"Phew! You got me all nervous at first." Penn told her.

"Sorry." Cindy apologized.

"Don't do that again." Penn told her.

"I said sorry!" Cindy defended.

"Good girl, let's go." Penn said.

"Okay, see you later, guys." Cindy told Double D and June.

"See ya, Cin, see ya, Penn." June said as Double D waved while eating his fries.

"Man, this cheeseburger looks so good..." Penn said as he held the burger.

"Don't eat it, Penn, we might need it for an emergency." Cindy told him.

"You're no fun..." Penn pouted. "And I'm hungry... You know how moody I get when I'm hungry."

"You'll live." Cindy took the burger away from him.

"Aww..." Penn pouted.

"Besides, I thought you were trying to lose weight." Cindy said before rolling her eyes and putting her hand on his belly.

"I'm going to ignore that comment." Penn replied.

"Sorry, Penn." Cindy apologized again.

They then kept walking.

Cindy then ran into a familiar udder and looked up nervously. "Uh, hi, Cow..."

"I want a kitty cat!" Cow smiled to her.

"Aw, crap!" Penn yelped at the sight of Cow before burying himself in the sand.

Cindy then backed up away from the udders and wiped herself clean. 

"I want my very own kitty..." Cow pouted.

"Erm... Right... We'll get you one, I promise, but, I, uh, I gotta get going." Cindy said nervously.

"Okay..." Cow said to her.

Cindy walked off and tripped over Penn in the sand.

"Watch it, Cindy!" Penn warned.

"Sorry, Penn, but you can get up now, she's gone." Cindy told him.

Penn then stood up and dusted the sand off of him.

Cindy coughed and gagged. "Watch it!"

"Hey, it's the chicken." Penn pointed out.

"He looks mad about something." Cindy noticed.

"Stupid Cow stole my lunch!" Chicken complained.

"Isn't he always mad?" Penn smirked.

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Hey, Chicken, what's your problem this week?"

"It's Cow," Chicken replied. "She's always complaining that she wants a pet kitty, but Mom won't let her have one."

"She did mention that as I was walking by." Cindy noted.

"Here, take this stuffed kitty," Chicken shoved the cat plush in her hands. "I found it in the toy box of our room, she'll know the difference. If you see my lunch, I'll give you this nut log, I don't want it."

"Cindy, what's a nut log?" Penn asked.

"Um, it's kind of a dessert made out of caramel and nuts..." Cindy tried to explain. "It's about this big and it looks like a log, but you can eat it."

"Ah, I see." Penn then nodded.

"Yeah, it's gross, Katrina gave it to me as a sign of our relationship, but it's gross." Chicken said.

"We'll be right back." Cindy told him.

Cindy then handed the toy to Cow.

"Oooooh, kitty!" Cow beamed as she hugged the toy. "Here, CHEESE!" she then handed the cheese to Cindy, she then pouted as her cat didn't do anything. "Kitty doesn't do much... Maybe he's sleeping."

"Uh... Right... Thank you for the cheese, Cow." Cindy replied.

PEnn and Cindy then came back to Chicken to give him his lunch.

"Did you know that cheese in France is called fromage?" Cindy educated Penn.

"No, not really." Penn said to her.

"Oh, good!" Chicken sounded pleased. "You got my lunch from that stupid Cow, enjoy this yummy nut log as your reward." 

"Thanks, Chicken." Cindy replied.

Chicken then munched from the cheese as they collected the nut log. 

Lu got into a boat and was on her way back to the island to be with her cousin Og.

"Hey, Cindy, wanna see what the island's got for us?" Penn asked.

"Sure, hey, Lu, could we go with you to the island?" Cindy replied.

"Um, okay, I guess..." Lu replied. "Watch out, Lancelot."

Lancelot looked up as Penn was about to sit down. He then moved quickly next to Lu and wiped his forehead in relief.

"Thanks, Lu." Cindy said to the island girl.

"I hope the volcano doesn't erupt!" Penn panicked.

Lu then took them over to the island where she lived.

Og was working on a bamboo invention which proved Cindy right as Penn had only heard about him able to do that, but he got to actually see it this time.

"Wow, Cindy, you were right about Ollie." Penn commented.

"Og." Cindy corrected.

"Whatever." Penn shrugged.

Cindy sighed at Penn's error.

"Og, I'm going to be taking a nap until supper," Lu told her cousin. "The princess doesn't wish to be disturbed and if anyone wants to see me, tell them to take a number."

"What happened to you?" Og asked he noticed the bruise on her head from the volleyball earlier.

"Don't ask." Lu told him.

Og then shrugged and allowed his cousin to go. Lu then walked Lancelot into her house and she closed the door behind her and went straight to bed to take a power nap.

"Hey, guys." Og greeted.

"Hey, Og, what's up?" Cindy replied.

"Well, I just heard that one of the resort's cabana shops has a first edition Brak trading card in mint condition." Og informed.

"Yeah, one of the workers just told us." Cindy told him.

"If you guys get it for me, I'll trade you for my rare Space Ghost rookie card." Og said.

"Why don't you get it yourself?" Penn rolled his eyes.

"I'm shy..." Og shuffled his foot nervously.

"Oh... Sorry, kid, I didn't mean it that way." Penn then said.

"Sure, you didn't..." Cindy rolled her eyes. 

"I get nervous around other people..." Og tapped his knuckles together nervously. "I was really shy when I first met Mike."

"It's okay, I used to be shy around people all the time whenever I met new people I didn't know." Cindy sympathized.

"So, uh, can I count on you guys?" Og smiled nervously.

"Yeah." Penn replied.

"Sure thing." Cindy added.

"Oh, my humblest thanks." Og smiled to them.

They were then on their way back into the boat, Cindy got into it.

"Ooh, money~" Penn smirked as he found a wallet within the palm trees.

"Penn, wait, that's the Mayor's wallet!" Cindy reminded him.

"Oh, I knew that..." Penn said as he took the money out and put it in his pocket.

"Put that money back, it's not yours." Cindy scolded.

"Blah, blah, whatever." Penn rolled his eyes as he put the money back.

"Thank you." Cindy told him.

"Cindy, watch out for those starfish." Penn warned.

"Oh, Penn, it's just starfish..." Cindy shrugged. "They're not like Patrick in the new SpongeBob episodes."

"Yeah, I don't like those ones either." Penn agreed.

"And the way they treat Squidward." Cindy said.

Penn and Cindy then shuddered at their last SpongeBob marathon.

"And dont' get me started on the Fairly OddParents." Penn then said.

"Eh, it's not that bad... Though that perfect girl they added seems familiar...." Cindy narrowed her eyes. "I feel like I've known her somewhere before, but I can't put my finger on it."

"She's a Mary Sue, Cindy, and I hate Mary Sues." Penn told her.

"Like you know any Mary Sues." Cindy teased.

"Whatever." Penn scoffed.

"My real passion is gardening." One starfish said.

"I'm watchin' you, buddy, don't even think about it!" Another starfish threatened.

"Hey, watch it, Bub!" The third starfish glared. 

Penn picked up the starfish that was sleeping. He then put the starfish in his backpack and looked around. "Cindy, where are you?" he then asked.

"By the volcano, Penn." Cindy told him.

"Cindy, get away from there, your mother will hang me if you get burned!" Penn told her.

"Would you relax? This volcano is not gonna erupt!" Cindy told him.

"And how do you know that?!" Penn replied.

"Penn, I think if the volcano were going to erupt, there would be a sign or something." Cindy scoffed.

"I guess you're right." Penn shrugged.

"Of course I'm right, I'm a girl." Cindy turned around, then quickly turned back to him. "No wedgie, no wedgie, NO WEDGIE!"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna give you a wedgie... Yet." Penn replied.

"Phew!...Wait, what?!" Cindy yelped.

"Moving on." Penn pointed like a ship captain.

"Hey, that's Mojo Jojo," Cindy noticed. "I wonder what he's doing here."

"Maybe he's gonna make the volcano erupt." Penn whispered.

"Penn, that is enough!" Cindy glared. "The volcano is fine!"

"You don't know that!" Penn told her.

Cindy rolled her eyes and then looked to the super villain chimp. "Hi, Mojo Jojo."

"Hello, little girl who is friends with my worst enemies: The Powerpuff Girls and my ex-sons: The Rowdyruff Boys." Mojo Jojo greeted.

"Um, yeah, so what's up?" Cindy replied.

"Frightening Courage is pleasurable." Mojo Jojo commented.

"Yes, but it's mean." Cindy replied.

"That is funny." Penn snickered.

Cindy glared with a scolding look.

"I wish to scare him good," Mojo Jojo wished. "Scaring him good is what I will do! But first, I will need a monster mask to do so. One of you please locate one so that I might scare him and experience the pleasure I have already mentioned just now."

"You can count on us, Monkey Dude." Penn promised.

"I don't think he needs a mask." Cindy teased as she left with Penn.

"Yeah, that would only be an improvement." Penn laughed with her.

They were then riding in the boat as they passed an island flooded with crabs. They then went back to the shore when they saw Eustace sitting on his beach towel, looking uncomfortable.

"Gal darn it, this sun is too bright for these 'ol peepers!" Eustace complained.

"Does this guy do anything other than complain?" Cindy sighed to the grumpy old farmer.

"And I thought you complained too much," Penn replied before looking to Eustace. "What's wrong with you, old man?"

"The sun is too bright!" Eustace told them. "If you can find me a pair of what they call sunglasses, I'll let ya have mah skeleton key."

"What's a skeleton key?" Penn whispered to Cindy.

"I think Grandma said it was a key that could open any door." Cindy replied.

"Any door?" Penn asked.

"Yes, any door." Cindy nodded.

"Hmm..." Penn smirked to that. "This might actually be promising."

Cindy and Penn then walked away from the beach and saw the sunglasses cost ten dollars.

"Ten dollars for a pair of sunglasses?" Penn complained. "What a rip-off!"

"Yeah... Though at least it isn't inflation." Cindy shrugged.

"Yeah, I suppose that's true." Penn replied.

"Hey, there's the Mayor," Cindy noticed before going to the man. "Excuse me, sir, but here's your wallet." she then handed him the wallet.

"Oh, goody, my wallet is found!" The Mayor beamed. "Thank you so much, young person. Your reward is a crisp ten dollar bill, spend it wisely!"

"Wow, thank you, sir!" Cindy smiled as she accepted the money.

"Thanks." Penn added.

"Now we can use this money to buy sunglasses for Mr. Bagge." Cindy said.

"Can't we buy--" Penn was about to ask.'

"No." Cindy replied.

"Fine..." Penn sighed.

Cindy then went inside to buy the sunglasses for the grumpy old farmer and then the duo continued their journey around the resort. 

"Hey, Cindy, look, I found a flower." Penn then picked up a yellow flower from the lake.

"A yellow flower?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, you wanna put it in your hair?" Penn offered.

"That flower looks kinda dead..." Cindy winced at the yellow flower. 

"You guys got a flower?" Otto Osworth walked by. "I really wanna get a flower for Little Suzy."

"Yeah, we do, but it looks kinda dead." Cindy told him.

Otto took their yellow flower and tried to give it to Suzy.

"Eww, that flower is not pretty at all!" Little Suzy complained. "Get it away from me!"

Otto sulked and gave Penn and Cindy the flower back.

"What happened?" Cindy asked.

"She didn't like that flower," Otto told them. "She thinks it's not pretty."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Otto..." Cindy frowned to the young time traveler. 

"Tudrussel always told me that 'women don't cause nothing but trouble'." Otto pouted.

"Wait a minute, Otto, I'll be right back, Penn just went into the parking lot for some reason." Cindy told him.

"Okay." Otto replied.

"Hey, Cindy, look what I found." Penn said to the little girl as he found a rock with a collar underneath a car.

"Huh?" Cindy knelt down to see what he saw. "Hey, it's that pet rock for Dee Dee."

"Well then, let's give it to her." Penn said.

"You mean I have to get it?" Cindy squirmed.

"Nope, I'll just carry it for today." Penn replied.

"Phew! That's a relief." Cindy relaxed.

Penn then got on his knees and reached under the car and grabbed the rock. "There we go... Ugh, something just dripped onto my hand..." he then took out his hand to see black stains. "Ewww... Oil!" he then groaned and wiped the smudges on Cindy's face.

"Eww, Penn, that's gross!" Cindy grimaced.

"You'll be fine, you can just wash it off." Penn told her.

Cindy shuddered in disgust of the oil.

Penn and Cindy then took the rock over to Dee Dee who was playing with Ed.

"Here you go, Dee Dee," Cindy told the ballerina. "Here's your pet rock."

"Ooooh, pet rocky, I love him!" Dee Dee beamed as she accepted the pet rock. "Here, you can have this very pretty flower!" she then handed them a violet.

"Hi, Rocky, I'm Ed." Ed smiled simply.

"Come on, Ed, let's go play with him!" Dee Dee said.

"Weird kids." Penn commented.

"It's kinda sweet..." Cindy shrugged. "We should give this flower to Otto."

"Why?" Penn asked.

"So he can give it to Little Suzy." Cindy told him.

Penn blinked as she walked off.

"Sorry about that, Otto, here, try this flower." Cindy handed a prettier flower to the orphan boy.

"Thanks, Cindy," Otto smiled as he then went up to the annoying little neighbor girl to Johnny Bravo. "Here you go, Suzy, this is for you."

"I hope that works for him." Cindy hoped.

"Aw, you're a sweet little matchmaker, aren't ya?" Penn pinched her cheeks. "I'm so proud of my little monkey."

"Peeeennnn!" Cindy pouted.

"I love you, my little monkey." Penn laughed.

Cindy slapped his hands off and rubbed her sore cheeks. 

Otto then came back to Penn and Cindy. "You guys want a tambourine?"

"Sure, we'll take it, thank you, Otto." Cindy smiled as she accepted the instrument.

Otto then gave them the tambourine before going up to Suzy who smiled back at him.

"What are we gonna do with a tambourine?" Penn asked.

"Maybe it's Foxxy Love's?" Cindy suggested.

IR Baboon was right next to the disco place, looking upset.

"What's wrong, Baboon?" Cindy asked.

"IR Baboon wants to be in band, IR play only one instrument: Tambourine." IR Baboon told her.

"Otto gave us a tambourine, but you need it," Cindy said before giving IR Baboon the instrument. "Here you go."

"Thank you for tambourine, take IR Baboon's pineapple." Baboon traded.

"Well, let's go, Penn," Cindy said before looking around. "Penn? Where'd you go?"

"Cindy, look what I found behind the fountain, a slimy octopus." Penn said. 

"Penn, the signs say not to move the fountains!" Cindy ran toward him.

"Blah, blah, blah," Penn scoffed. "Who cares?"

"Oh, Penn..." Cindy sighed.

"Hey, Cindy, gimme a kiss!" Penn made a high scratchy voice and shoved the celphapod in Cindy's face.

"Get that slimy thing out of my face!" Cindy cringed.

Penn laughed. "Oh, and guess what else I found?" he then said.

"What is it?" Cindy asked.

"The elusive turnip, it was in front of the bushes." Penn told her.

"Wow, that's weird..." Cindy flinched.

Penn and Cindy then went to the booth traded their starfish for the rare and valuable trading card of Brak and then got onto the boat and gave this to Og.

"He looks scary..." Cindy shuddered as she was looking at the card.

"You should get a tattoo of him on your 18th birthday." Penn smiled.

"No, Penn, he kinda freaks me out, I don't wanna meet him." Cindy replied.

"He used to be Space Ghost's enemy." Penn educated.

"Did you get to meet him when you were on Coast to Coast?" Cindy asked.

"No, I just met Space Ghost, Zorak, and Moltar." Penn told her.

They arrived at the island as Og was working on another experiment.

"Here you go, Og." Cindy told the island boy.

"Hooray, a first edition Brak card!" Og cheered. "Here's my old Space Ghost card."

Cindy and Og then traded the cards.

"Hey, I saw the Mayor here on the island just west of here yesterday," Og told Cindy. "Tell him I said hello."

"I will." Cindy nodded.

Penn and Cindy got on the boat and head back to the shore and they gave Eustace his sunglasses.

"I wonder where this key goes to?" Penn pondered.

"I feel like it's for up there." Cindy pointed up to Crab Island.

"Hmm..." Penn pondered in thought.

They then went to another booth and traded their Space Ghost card for a yo-yo and went to another booth and traded their yo-yo for a monster mask that Mojo Jojo needed.

"Hold on, Penn, before we give this to Mojo Jojo, let's head to Crab Island first." Cindy suggested.

"Hey, you think that girl Sarah is from here?" Penn asked.

Cindy laughed out loud. "Hey, that was the funniest thing you said that I understood!"

"Thanks, my little monkey." Penn told her.

They then went to Crab Island and surprisingly, they found a suit of armor.

"Hey, there's the suit of armor that Dexter needed." Cindy pointed out.

The crabs came toward Penn and Cindy.

"Eek!" Cindy hid behind Penn.

"Aw, come on, so they pinch us, it's not like they can teleport us." Penn scoffed.

"Penn, go get the armor for me." Cindy said.

"Okay, if you're really worried..." Penn set Cindy down to her feet. "You be a good girl and wait here for Uncle Penn."

"I promise." Cindy did her Squirrel Scout salute.

"Good girl." Penn nodded to him before going off to do as he was told. He then used the key to move the boulder that was in front of him.

"You're doing great, Penn." Cindy coached.

The crabs were coming closer, but since Cindy was standing still, they didn't touch her. Penn managed to dodge the crabs and got the suit of armor.

"Way to go, Penn." Cindy congratulated as she went up to him.

"Help me get this in the boat, will ya?" Penn asked.

"I sure hope we don't sink." Cindy said as she helped the best that she could.

The crabs got close to them and they were now inside the boat with the armor.

"What the?!" Penn yelped. "Since when can crabs teleport?"

"There's a sign here..." Cindy noticed. "Row me closer to it so I can read it."

"Okay," Penn said before rowing closer to the sign so she could read it. "What does it say?"

"'Beware of the crabs who live on Crab Island'," Cindy began to read aloud. "'They have the mysterious ability to instantly knock you back to another part of the resort! Here's a hint: If you stand still, the crabs can't get ya'!"

"So, that's how we got to the boat so fast." Penn realized.

"Yeah, we got lucky, they could've sent us back to the hedges." Cindy laughed weakly.

They went to the island to give the mask to Mojo Jojo. Penn looked nervous about the volcano.

"Penn, relax, it's not gonna erupt." Cindy told him.

"I still feel like you're wrong about that." Penn told her.

"It won't, I promise," Cindy said before turning to the supervillain chimp. "Here's your mask, Mojo."

"Aha!" Mojo replied. "With this frightening mask, I will be able to scare Courage! A mask such as this will produce fear, thinking it perfect for the task I wish to accomplish: scaring Courage! Take me to him at once!" he then demanded.

"Poor Courage..." Cindy sighed before they left with the evil chimp so he could scare the cowardly dog.

"It's pretty funny." Penn replied which made Cindy roll her eyes. 

Courage was sitting by a fountain with his mustache on as Penn and Cindy came with Mojo Jojo.

"I do not see the dog who is cowardly and also know as Courage," Mojo Jojo said before walking away. "Therefore, I shall go back to devising evil schemes."

"Phew!" Courage breathed in relief.

PEnn and Cindy rolled their eyes.

"Now to get Dexter this armor." Cindy decided.

"Right." Penn nodded.

They went to the tennis court and saw Dexter hiding in the bushes.

"Dexter, we have the armor for you." Cindy said.

"Excellent!" Dexter cheered. "With this suit of armor, I should be able to get close enough to stop the robot. FOLLOW ME INTO THE TENNIS COURTS!"

Dexter had on the armor and him, Penn and Cindy went to the tennis court. "The only way I can stop him is if you give me five items to plug up the cannons." he then told the man and little girl. 

"Okay, let's see here..." Cindy paused to focus. "Nut log, hamburger, pineapple, turnip, and wig. Here you go, Dexter."

The boy genius grabbed the five items and put it in the cannons. The robot was shaking and the head fell off.

"Hooray! We did it!" Cindy cheered.

"That hamburger looked so good..." Penn pouted. 

"Why don't we celebrate with some?" Cindy offered.

"All right!" Penn happily accepted.

"Thank you guys for helping me." Dexter told them.

"You're welcome." Cindy nodded.

"I knew I could count on you two." Dexter replied.

Penn and Cindy then went to get something to eat and were both unaware that something would go wrong the next time, especially with the volcano.

To Be Continued...


End file.
